kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
| image = | race = Demon | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Gardener of the Trancy Household | previous occupation = | base of operations = Trancy Manor | status = Deceased | relatives = Timber (brother) Cantebury (brother) | manga debut = | anime debut = Episode 1 of Season 2 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Kenichi Suzumura | english voice = Scott Freeman }} Thompson, a character introduced in the anime-exclusive Kuroshitsuji II, is a gardener of the Trancy manor. He, along with his brothers, are demon triplets.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 Characteristics Thompson has plum, short hair, with a fringe swept to the right. His fringe is swept in the opposite direction from Cantebury's. He wears a light brown vest, black trousers, and a white, long sleeved shirt. Despite being portrayed as typically quiet, it is revealed by Claude Faustus that the triplets have poor etiquette and discretion. Nonetheless, they are ordered by Alois to speak up. Thompson and his brothers, whilst being outspoken, are not afraid to voice out their opinions. Alois later becomes annoyed with this and orders them to be silent once more.Kuroshitsuji II OVA, Spider's Intention History In his cinematic record, it is revealed that Thompson and his brothers destroyed the village under Hannah's command.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertains to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Thompson along with his brothers are servants of the Trancy household. He, like his brothers, seldom talks, although he is seen whispering with his brothers in shock after seeing Alois gouge out Hannah's eye.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Later, he and his brothers are instructed by Claude to keep a lookout on Ciel and are eventually killed by Sebastian and Grell with his Death Scythe. OVAs Spider's Intention Thompson and his brothers are instructed by Claude to fill Alois' room with flowers. They are shown snipping thorns off of roses, washing floors, and accompanying Hannah. Later, they are with Claude and Hannah when part of the mansion catches on fire. He and his brothers were also ordered by Alois to speak up because he does not know what the triplets were thinking since they only whispered to each other. Quotes * (About Alois being angry) "Not cute at all." * (To Claude) "Don't promise anything so easily." * "My cowlick spirals to the right." * (About Alois's "passion" that Hannah and Claude love) "I don't love it." Trivia * In the Making of Kuroshitsuji II, he and his brothers were played by a single voice actor.Kuroshitsuji II OVA, Making of Kuroshitsuji II * Thompson has been shown to use tape, a hammer and short blade, and spears on two occasions. * His eyes are shown green when drawn by Yana Toboso, but in the anime, he has red eyes. References Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Trancy Household Category:Servants